Missed You
by HarryPotter-Inspired
Summary: When Sirius Black returns to Remus' apartment that they used to share, he suspects an upset, angry Moony to greet him. But he gets something a little more unexpected


Sirius didn't know what to expect. He hadn't seen the place they used to live in for years. Since Sirius left because he suspected Remus was the spy. Now looking back, he couldn't even understand why he thought that of his Moony.

He arrived in the fireplace. He looked around the living room he had arrived in. The two armchairs that Sirius and Remus purchased together still sat side by side as if no time had passed. He could see little of the kitchen from where he was standing but it didn't seem like anything had changed.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. "Who is it?" The familiar voice boomed from around the corner in the kitchen.

"Padfoot," Sirius answered quietly and he wondered whether Moony could even hear him.

"Then," Remus paused thinking of a question he could ask, "when did I first tell you that I loved you?"

"Up in the astronomy tower when I found you upset about... everything really."

Remus slowly emerged. Sirius smiled softly as he looked at the other man. Still tall with soft features and only a couple of new scars that he noticed. Remus looked Sirius over, before Sirius realised he had started crying silently.

Remus walked toward the other man and enveloped him in a soft embrace. He whispered in Sirius' ear, "Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot."

"Moony, I-I-I," Sirius cracked back unable to speak. "I missed you." He managed.

Remus smiled and pulled away slightly looking into Sirius' eyes. "And you think I may not have missed you, huh?"

Sirius nodded slowly. Before Remus grabbed the sides of his face and kissed the top of his head. Butterflies gathered in Sirius' stomach. Sirius buried his face into the warmth of Remus' chest. He was worried about Moony's reaction, but his is better than anything he could have imagined. "I am so sorry," Sirius' voice cracked through sobs

"It was a war and you don't suspect I am a spy anymore do you?" Remus whispered, resting his head on Sirius' as silent tears rolled down both of the men's faces.

Sirius shook his head. "Come on, Pads, sit down on your chair."

 _Your chair_ , Sirius thought. He felt so belonging and at home. Nothing had made him feel this way for so many years. "Actually, go have a shower first," Remus added smiling.

Sirius chuckled and hugged Remus around the middle tightly before letting go and heading to the shower.

Sirius came out of the bathroom with damp hair and skin. Some of Moony's pyjamas on (though they were too long for him) and a small smirk as he entered the living room. Remus looked around the side of the armchair and smiled softly at him. Sirius strode over to Remus' armchair and climbed on his lap. "What are you doing, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius leaned over and whispered in Remus' ear, "do you still love me?"

Sirius' breath caused chills to run down his spine. Blush spread over his cheeks and Padfoot thought it was adorable. Remus cleared his throut and looked into Sirius' face, "Of-of course, Padfoot."

Sirius nuzzled his face against Monny's cheek feeling quite nostalgic, "Then let me kiss you?" Sirius said as he smirked and looked at Remus. Remus' bright red face lit up.

"Hmmm," The werewolf hummed in agreement. Sirius captured Remus' lips, as he pulled Remus as close as he could. _Damn, I've missed this_ , Sirius thought to himself. Remus' hands slipped down to grab Padfoot's arse and pull him further into his lap, which just deepened the kiss. Both men felt incredible, a soaring feeling they hadn't felt in years. Warm and soft against his own, Remus couldn't help himself to as much of Sirius as he could. Passionate and tender, the kiss ended too soon in Remus' opinion. Sirius pulled away and nuzzled Remus' neck. Kissing and nipping down his collarbone.

"I've missed this," Remus said, "Actually, no." He paused as Sirius raised his head and looked at Remus, "I've missed _you_." They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each other's faces because yes, after all this time, they did miss each other.

 _ **Authors Note: This is my first Wolfstar fan fiction and I would appreciate any feedback provided. But at the moment I am writing an eighth year Drarry fic so I am working on that. It will be very different to my usual one-shots having about ten chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of the characters in this story.**_


End file.
